Mi Querido vecino
by Rouge Escarlet
Summary: UA. Mimi tachikawa se acaba de mudar de America con su novio Joe, pero nunca se imaginó el veicno que le iba a tocar. Historia originalmente escrita por DANNYSPARROW.
1. Cap I: Nuevos vecinos

**Disclaimer: Digimon no pertenece, ni sus personajes (si fuera así, toda la serie hubiera sido Taimi jeje)**

**Mi Querido Vecino.**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos vecinos**

Se escuchaban el subir y bajar de varios hombres que cargaban muebles y otras cosas como ropa, adornos, electrodomésticos y cajas, muchas cajas.

-Hey Tai…despierta- se escucho la voz de un rubio de 20 años, ojos azules y una sonrisa matadora.-al parecer tendremos nuevos vecinos-

-¿Qué es tan importante para despertarme?- el recién llamado, alto, de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, muy apuesto también, salió de la habitación, acababa de despertarse y no parecía andar de buen humor.

- Lo siento su majestad… pero no es mi culpa que te hayas enfiestado ayer…si que estuviste algo ocupadito anoche- ante el recuerdo, el castaño solo sonrió de una forma arrogante.

- ¿celoso?...ja, no es mi culpa que el Don Juan Yamato Ishida se haya dejado domar-el rubio lo ignoro y siguió mirando a los hombres subir las cosas.

- ¿tú crees que se esté mudando una chica?-Tai volteó a verlo confundido por el comentario.

- Oye tú tienes novia y no está bien fijarse en la nueva vecina o vecino- el chico solo soltó un bufido al aire y siguió mirando- oye Tai… mira está llegando un auto- el chico castaño se acerco a mirar, después se bajo un chico con gafas y cabello azulado de 22 años.

- Un tipo estudioso… ya…. ¿Es todo?- Dijo algo decepcionado, pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica que acababa de bajar del auto, castaña, con ojos color miel, piel pálida y una sonrisa muy dulce, delgada y tenía buenas curvas; a la percepción de los chicos parecía una modelo.

- Si Sora me viera…me golpearía por mirar a otra chica- el chico le dijo a su amigo, pero éste no respondió, seguía mirando a la chica nueva.

- ¿crees que será la nueva vecina?...- Matt se encogió de hombros- tendremos que averiguarlo.

- Pero antes…deberías bañarte-Tai respondió levantando un brazo y se olió la axila.

- Tienes razón- dicho esto el chico se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mismo edificio una joven pareja estaba arreglando todo para su nuevo departamento.

-Mimi… que tanto miras… hay que entrar- el peliazul aviso a su novia mientras entraban al edificio.

- Lo siento Joe. Es solo que me siento algo rara- le dijo la chica mientras miraba a todos lados con inseguridad.

- Vamos Mimi, sé que es difícil dejar a tus padres y amigos…pero aquí estoy yo- la chica se tranquilizó un poco y le tomo la mano.

- Si, creo que si… pero este lugar es algo… no lo sé… no es casa- Joe solo le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

- te prometo que todo saldrá bien- después de eso los dos entraron y se dirigieron a su nuevo "hogar". Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que a su antiguo dueño le gustaba mucho el rosa, cosa que a la chica le encanto.

- Que bien creo que así se quedara - dijo la chica caminado por el lugar inspeccionándolo. Lo primero que observó fue donde seria la sala, un espacio grande para acomodar sus muebles, de ahí se dirigió a la cocina. "_todo en orden"_ pensó Mimi, después fue a mirar todo en la cocina y luego se dirigió al fondo del departamento, observo los cuartos, uno era más grande que el otro.

- Joe! Supongo que no te importará que me quede con el cuarto más grande- del chico solo se escucho un "como quieras", la chica sonrió y otra vez regreso a la sala con su novio.

- Todo está en orden, no falta nada. Creo que ya podemos instalarnos Mimi- fue lo único que dijo Joe antes de ir a donde sería su nuevo cuarto.

"Así que aquí empiezo mi nueva vida". Pensó Mimi mientras miraba melancólicamente el lugar lleno de cajas y muebles sin acomodar, ahí empezaría todo de nuevo con la persona que _amaba_. "Solo espero que todo vaya bien"

* * *

-Maaatt! ¡Tocan la puertaa! Abre, yo todavía no estoy listo- se escucho el grito de Tai proveniente de su cuarto.

- Si claro, todo yo, todo yo- cuando abrió la puerta empezó a reírse desenfrenadamente pues frente a él estaba su novia vestida de pollo. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y Matt dejo de reírse paralizado por el miedo que le tenía a su querida novia.

- No seas idiota. Mi jefa es una odiosa, la odio- de esa queja recibió un suave beso en los labios, pero después se empezó a ser un poco apasionado, tanto era la intensidad de su beso que olvidaron a Taichi.

- Ya de una vez salgan corriendo al motel. Que yo no pienso ser testigo de sus apasionadas noches o… en este caso días- los dos chicos se sonrojaron y luego se miraron divertidos.

- Sabes, quizá no sea tan mala idea lo del motel- Sora se sonrojo y luego golpeo a Matt.-¿¡Qué!? Es verdad, tienes que admitirlo Sora.

- ¡Calla! Esta vez no vengo con ustedes… saben una amiga que viene de América, se mudo hoy con su novio…y da la casualidad que es en este edificio- los chicos la miraron y recordaron a la "sexy" chica nueva que habían visto hace un par de horas.

- ¿Dices que esa chica linda ya tiene novio?- dijo Taichi un poco desilusionado- mmmm…. Y ¿viene de América?... y que se queda en este edificio?- Sora solo asintió- demonios no podre con tanta tentación- eso provoco la risa de Mat y la mirada fría de Sora hacia ambos.

- ¿Sora? ¿Eres tú?- la chica nueva estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta- No puedo creerlo ¡Sora! , escuche tu voz pero no creí que fueras tú…te extrañe tanto-le dijo dándole un abazo mientras Tai y Matt solo miraban el "momento de chicas".

- cof...cof...- Matt hizo una toz falsa para que no ignoraran a las demás personas del cuarto- creo que aquí sobramos ¿no Taichi?- el castaño solo asintió.

-Eso creo mi estimado Matt…además tu querida Sorita no nos ha presentado a la nueva vecina- Taichi sonrió seductoramente la chica nueva- ¿no crees que es de mala educación?- Sora volteó a verlo de mala gana, porque sabía las intenciones de su amigo.

- lo siento… soy Mimi Tachikawa- le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Taichi.

- Taichi Yagami… pero si quieres puedes decirme Tai- el chico nuevamente le sonrió de esa manera seductora a Mimi, la chica se sonrojo ante el acto del chico y miro al rubio al lado de Taichi.

- Tu debes de ser Yamato… un placer… Sora me ha hablado mucho de ti- el chico también le dedico una sonrisa y le estrecho la mano.

- ¿Y Joe? ¿Dónde está Joe?- Mimi solo le apunto el departamento de enfrente, la chica al instante salió corriendo a la dirección señalada jalando a su novio dejando solos a Tai y a Mimi.

-Bien creo que seremos vecinos…Si quieren tú y tu novio podrían venir a cenar para darles la bienvenida- le dijo acercándose mucho- o quizá – sentía su aliento en su cuello – ir tu y yo a otro sitio…solos-la chica entro en un estado estático, mientras tanto Tai casi rompía la distancia entre ellos, ya casi, unos cuantos milímetros.

Pero una voz salvadora para Mimi se escucho, sacándola de su shock para desgracia de Tai.

-MIMI!- era la voz de Joe, la chica reaccionó dándole una gran y sonora bofetada al castaño.

- l-idiota ¿Qué me ibas hacer?...apenas me conoces…-"¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?",pensó aturdida- yo... yo me tengo que ir- la chica salió casi corriendo del lugar dejando a un Taichi muy, muy enojado.

"no te me escaparas tan fácilmente" pensó Tai mirando su golpe en el espejo- sí que pega duro.-comentó en voz alta.

* * *

Después el día paso normal para Taichi, pero con Mimi era otra historia, en primer lugar se acababa de mudar a otro continente con su novio, tenía un montón de cajas para desempacar y por último tenía un vecino acosador, muy sexy. Las cosas no serian fáciles para la chica. Menos con un vecino así.

-Espero que tu idea funcione Joe-dijo la chica en un susurro al aire, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida en su nueva habitación y con la imagen de su sexy nuevo vecino.

**Holaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic de este fandom, aunque de hecho no es completamente mío, la idea original es de DANNYSPARROW, quien me cedió su historia para continuarla.**

**Envíen cualquier sugerencia, idea, tomatazos, felicitaciones, opiniones en un review, no seas tímid .**

**Con cariño**

**Wild Escarlet :D**


	2. Cap II: Jun, la rogona

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, ni Tai, ni Mimi.

**Mi querido vecino**

**Capítulo 2: Jun, la rogona**

Eran las 7:00 am de la mañana y Mimi Tachikawa ya se estaba despertando, o mejor dicho ya la estaban despertando, se escuchaban golpes en la puerta, alguien estaba tocando desde hace algunos minutos desesperadamente.

-Ya voy- gritó la castaña arreglándose el camisón de dormir- Joe se fue- dijo al notar la ausencia de su novio- ni siquiera me despertó- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a cierto castaño que estaba empezando a odiar, en la puerta- ¡TÚ! ¿Qué quieres?- soltó sin mucho ánimo.

- Uy, al parecer amaneciste de malas, ¿eh, princesita?- ese apodo no le agradó a la castaña y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me dices así?...no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que me pongas un apodo- Tai le respondió sonriendo y entro sin permiso al departamento.

- Bonito lugar… se nota que tienes clase- Mimi ya estaba de mal humor y eso se notaba en su cara.

- ¿Acaso te di permiso para que entres?... oh, pero si no me acordaba, tu me acosas- el chico dejo de caminar por la sala y se detuvo enfrente de Mimi.

- Veras… ayer… bueno...ehm…- le costaba trabajo decirlo- am… es que…- hizo una pausa dejando escapar un suspiro – bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa, me comporté como un idiota ayer- le dijo mirándola, y al ver que aun mantenía su cara de mal humor- está bien, creo que no quieres hacer la paz conmigo, yo…me voy si quieres- le dijo saliendo del departamento pero Mimi lo detuvo.

- Supongo que no me queda de otra: seremos vecinos, vives enfrente de mí y, pues, seria incomodo verte todos los días- Tai asintió- además eres el mejor amigo de Sora…me tengo que llevar bien contigo.

-Tienes toda la razón, Mimi- le respondió haciendo una cara de niño bueno, que a Mimi le pareció encantadora - creo que para arreglar todo… ¿considerarías la idea de cenar en nuestro departamento? Tú y tu novio… con los chicos y conmigo, es una invitación- Mimi miró a Tai algo desconfiada, pero parecía sincero, así que dejo salir un suspiro y le dijo:

- Supongo que no es mala idea, le avisare a Joe, e iremos a tu departamento por la noche, ¿te parece?- el chico sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse- espera- la chica lo detuvo al notar sangre de su brazo- ¿Qué te sucedió?- la herida era profunda, pero nada demasiado grave como para preocuparse- Necesitas que te cure- Mimi tomo a Tai y lo sentó en una silla cerca de la cocina.

- No es nada, solo me resbale en la práctica de futbol, enserio no es grave- Mimi ya regresaba con algodón y con una botella de alcohol- e-enserio no es nada, ni siquiera lo siento, creo que esto no, no es necesario- el chico parecía nervioso.

- No te preocupes, espera-le dijo limpiando la herida- Esto no parece causa de un resbalón, es de una navaja, ¿qué te pasó?- el chico miro a todos lados nervioso.

- T-tienes razón, es solo que ayer Mat y yo, tú sabes, bromas pesadas, y, pues, sucedió esto. Eso fue lo que paso- Mimi empezó a curar la herida mientras Tai daba pequeñas quejas de dolor- aahhh…eso, eso duele.

-Ya está, se curará pronto.- Le explicó sonriéndole.

- Enserio gracias por esto, pero ya se me hace tarde, adiós, nos vemos en la noche.- el castaño se levanto y salió rápido del lugar, dejando a una Mimi algo confundida.

"Estuvo cerca" pensó Tai, "el plan está funcionando, esta noche será la primera etapa"-el chico sonrió maléficamente en su interior y entro a su departamento.

- ¿Dónde estabas?... hoy te tocaba el desayuno idiota- se escucho la queja de Matt.

- Estaba haciendo las paces con la vecina sexy, además noto mi herida y quiso curarla- el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

- Tai, mas te vale que no haya sospechado nada- el chico castaño tomo asiento en el sofá y empezó a mirar su herida.

- No te preocupes, le invente un cuento, no sospecha nada. Además no creo que le interese mucho-

-Pues después de lo que hiciste, deberías de dejar de ser así, ¿no has pensado en algo serio? Algo como lo mío con Sora- Tai empezó a reír- que no es gracioso. Enserio, no sé que tiene Sora que me atrapo, y creo que no falta mucho para que te suceda lo mismo mi querido amigo- le dijo mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno.

-Sí claro, ahora te dicen poeta- Matt le respondió frunciendo el ceño- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué es esta cosa? ¿un intento de desayuno o un intento de asesinato?- Le dijo mientras miraba su desayuno sin ganas de comerlo.

-¿Qué no te gustaron mis hot cakes?... encima que te preparo el desayuno el día que te toca a ti, me reclamas solamente porque están algo crudos- soltó un "puff"- a la próxima no haré desayuno y comeré cereal, y tú me miraras con cara de hambre muajajaja- Tai solo empezó a reír, a pesar de las miradas de odio de su amigo- Disfruta tu desayuno. Nadie valora mi esfuerzo -soltó al aire mientras se dirigía al baño.

- Mmm… qué más da, es la misma cosa pero sin cocinarse bien- entonces empezó a comer su desayuno-

- Sabía que si te los comerías- se escucho el grito del rubio. Tai solo comía la masa, con pocas ganas, pero la comía, en eso alguien llegó a interrumpir su "delicioso desayuno" tocando la puerta.

- Ya voy- gritó parándose a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Tai-se oyó una voz empalagosa, el chico casi devuelve lo que se comió al ver quién era.

Mientras tanto con Mimi las cosas estaban tranquilas, al fin había dejado limpio el departamento. Acababa de comer un rico desayuno y ahora estaba tomando una relajante ducha en su tina.

-Por fin un momento de paz- dijo la chica algo cansada, pues no había tenido un momento tranquilo desde que se mudaron ayer, todo era, desempacar arreglar, limpiar y soportar al nuevo vecino, pero se quedo pensando, ¿en realidad había sido sincero con ella?, ¿Qué tal si era un truco de él para acosarla de nuevo?, eran preguntas que empezó a hacerse y una de ella ¿Por qué le parecía sexy?, eso era lo que le preocupaba, se suponía que Joe debería de parecerle el hombre más sexy del mundo pero Taichi Yagami era muy sexy- aaaa idiota… no pienses en el- se decía la chica- "_pero…esa herida me llamo la atención…se veía nervioso y ese cuento no me convenció espero que no sea un mafioso o algo por el estilo, pero bueno cada quien su vida"._ Entonces empezó a relajarse y tomar el baño que tanto necesitaba.

Pasadas ya un par de horas Mimi salió de su cuarto ya arreglada para esperar a Joe de la universidad. De repente se escucha que la puerta abriendose: era Joe.

-Hola Joe ¿Cómo te fue?, Verás, hoy los vecinos...- el chico parecía cansado y sin ganas de charlar con su novia, que al parecer no le prestaba atención- Joe te estoy diciendo que hoy iremos a cenar con nuestros vecinos- le dijo la castaña.

- Pues bien… pero ahora vengo muy cansado- Joe solo le dio un beso a su novia y se fue a su habitación- tu solo avísame- le dijo desde su cuarto antes de quedar tirado en su cama.

Mimi solo se quedo sola sentada en el sofá, Joe desde hace un tiempo venía comportándose así con ella, ya casi ni le prestaba atención, y eso no le gustaba, se suponía que se mudo con el para que las cosas cambiaran, pero acababa de llegar el primer día y ya la había lo menos le hubiera dicho un hola o un me fue bien, pero nada.

"_me lo prometiste Joe_", pensó tristemente, "_Pero es el primer día las cosas cambiaran, lo sé_- la chica empezó a caminar a su cuarto pero antes de entrar, alguien toca la puerta.

- Mimi, ábreme, soy yo Sora- se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y efectivamente era Sora-Hola Sora, ¿Cómo estás?

- Mimi, quería verte, veras hay una bacante de asistente de chef y…pues… ya puse tu nombre- Mimi abrió los ojos como plato- yo… es que… tu sabes que querías ese empleo y yo…no pude resistirme- le dijo sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Gracias Sora, en realidad creo que me servirá mucho, no creo que a Joe le importe- Sora noto como Mimi empezó a mirar el suelo- creo que en realidad no le importara en absoluto.

- Mimi, de verdad lo siento, pero sé que la idea de Joe funcionara, él te quiere-le dijo tratando de consolarla

-La verdad es que empiezo a dudar de...-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta- Iré a abrir.- Mimi se dirigió a la puerta y cuando abrió se formo una pequeña sonrisa, eran su querido vecino y Matt algo pálidos.

- necesitamos su ayuda- Tai se miraba desesperado al igual que Mat- verás, Jun...- iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Sora.

-¿Jun? ¿Qué con esa rogona?- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito de Sora- explíquenme esto ahora mismo, ambos. - los chicos voltearon a mirarse asustados.

- M-mi amor… ella llego sola, nadie la invito- el rubio se iba alejando cada vez mas de Sora- ¿verdad que si Tai?- el castaño asintió.

- Sora, tú sabes cómo es, además ya no viene por Matt, ahora viene por mi- Afirmó Tai con miedo- ayúdame, no puedes abandonarme… soy tu amigo y Matt tu novio- La chica solo los miro fríamente .

- ¿Qué sucede Sora? ¿Jun? – Mimi estaba confundida- ¿Quién es Jun?, recuerdo que una vez me hablaste de ella pero no recuerdo exactamente como la describiste- Sora al recordar a esa chica hervía enseguida- Creo que se quien es- Sora empezó la descripción de Jun.

- Jun es la zorra más rogona que pueda existir en el planeta. Si no se le hace con un chico lo acosa y si no lo consigue busca a otro chico hasta que se acuesta con él o le quita algo, con cualquier chico se obsesiona, y además aaaah! la odio- los chicos y Mimi miraban a Sora muy asustados, casi nunca hablaba así de la gente- lo bueno es que ya no está interesada en Matt o eso creo- eso lo dijo mas relajada.

- Por lo que veo no te cae bien y… ¿te quería quitar a Matt?- Mat asintió al igual que Sora- y ahora ella… ¿te quiere a ti?- el castaño asintió- no entiendo… ¿Por qué a ti?... Eso es raro- Tai hizo una cara de indignación.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que soy feo? ¿Nada sexy? ¿Estás ciega o qué?- Mimi también se indigno ante la protesta de Tai, no la debió de hacer tan grosera.

- Escúchame Tai… ¿sabías que eres un idiota?- el castaño comenzó a irritarse- y además ni que fueras el chico más sensual del mundo para ponerte así. No eres la gran cosa - eso definitivamente le dolió a Tai, casi toda mujer se moría por estar con él, pero ella no.

- Que yo sepa tú tampoco estas tan buena como para decirme eso- mentía, sabía que lo que decía era mentira, la castaña era muy sensual- además… tienes un trasero muy pequeño- eso fue todo, Mimi ya estaba muy pero muy enojada- ¿Qué dices ahora princesita?

- ¡Mira!, tú, eres el tipo de chico que tiene el ego enorme pero un equipo muy pequeño- esto se tornaba peligroso- y además no piensas con la cabeza de arriba, si no, con la de abajo- la pelea era entretenida, o eso le parecía a Sora y Matt.

- Mira tú princesita sin corona, sabes que te gusto, por eso el desprecio.- Muchos insultos, demasiados, pero eso le pareció a Mimi algo estúpido, nunca se fijaría en alguien tan egocéntrico- Acéptalo, pero no eres de mi tipo, me gustan las chicas proporcionadas- le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada pervertida.

- Eso es en lo único que te fijas, eres un idiota- Tai ya iba a soltar más insultos, pero una voz lo paralizó.

- Taichi Yagamiii… te estoy esperando en tu cuarto, ya sabes para que- Tai estaba pálido, a la chica no le importo las demás personas- ¿no vendrás?- esto lo dijo en tono meloso.

- Ayúdame, por favor- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible a Mimi y con una cara muy desesperada.

- No creo que pueda- dijo Mimi en voz alta para que Jun escuchara-e-el prometió llevarme al centro comercial….si eso, - dijo improvisando.

- Es verdad, yo se lo prometí, le prometí que la llevaría a el centro comercial. Tu sabes es nueva y necesita conocer el lugar, ¿nos vamos ya Mimi?- la chica lo miro extrañada, y luego reacciono, si le iba a ayudar todo debía ser muy real.

- s-si claro… de paso compraremos algo para la cena, ¿te parece bien Sora?- la chica reacciono, torpemente pero reacciono.

- Sí, claro, Mientras tanto, Matt y yo adelantaremos la cena-

- Todos estaremos ocupados Jun, que lástima- dijo Matt en un tono burlesco.

- Tai… en otra ocasión será… pero no te has escapado de mi- la chica le dio una mirada y luego se fue.

- uff… Gracias… enserio… te debo una- la chica volteo a ver a Tai, aun estaba enojada con el y el chico lo notaba- am… creo que mejor me voy- el chico abandono el lugar.

- ¿Cómo lo soportan?- la joven pareja solo se encogió de hombros- enserio a veces es un idiota-

- Mimi… Taichi es un poco complicado… pero es por que su padre era igual con las mujeres… ah tenido muchos problemas con eso… pero el es un inmaduro… nunca aprende-

- ustedes las señoritas por todo se enojan… dejen ser a Tai un dia encontrara ala chica ideal… y si no que se haga gay- las chicas empezaron a reír- Mimi… ¿Dónde esta tu novio?- la chica solo volteo a la habitación de Joe.

- esta dormido hoy empezó la universidad aquí… y pues esta un poco cansado- Mat iba a hacerle mas preguntas pero Sora lo evito.

- creo que ya nos vamos… adiós Mimi- la peliroja se despidió rápidamente y jalo Mat a fuera del edificio.

- adiós- Solo se escucho un grito por parte de Mat.

- adiós- dijo Mimi para luego caminar por su departamento- no creo que deba despertar a Joe- y entonces de nuevo se escucho que llamaban ala puerta- voy- pero cuando la puerta se abrió, el rostro fruncido de Jun estaba ahí- H-hola-

- mira castañita no se quien eres pero no te quedaras con Tai… escucha no permitiré que me vuelvan a quitar lo que es mío entiendes… el es muy guapo y se lo que hacen las chicas como tu - Jun ya se había metido ala casa de Mimi casi empujándola-¿me entiendes?- Mimi ya había tenido mucho por hoy, pero aun así mantuvo la calma.

- Mira ¿Jun?... no me importa lo que tengas con aquel tonto… enserio y además si me quieres lejos de el no puedo… pero no te preocupes no me llama la atención y de verdad no me metas en tus problemas- Jun la miraba retadoramente, pero decidió dejar el sitio.

- solo te lo digo estas advertida- después se fue.

- ´´estupido Tai´´ - ante ese suceso extraño la chica solo se fue a su cuarto y ya ahí se acostó en su cama- ´´ maldita sea el si es sexy´´- se había quedado pensando en eso.

Después de golpearse mentalmente, recordó todo lo que le había pasado en el día y ahí le vino ala mente la cena, la cual le había propuesto su vecino y ella había aceptado.

-Demonios la cena- rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se fue ala cocina- creo que u postre estará bien.

La chica saco lo necesario para realizar un postre para la cena, esa cena que algo le decía que no la pasaría muy bien gracias a su querido vecino.


	3. Cap III: Déjate llevar

**He aquí el tercer cap. lamento la demora :S. Más notas de autor al final del cap.**

* * *

**Mi querido vecino**

**Capítulo III: Déjate llevar.**

Todo estaba listo para la cena de esa noche, el platillo principal, hecho por Sora, por supuesto, las bebidas, que habían sido compradas por Matt, la casa estaba impecable y los anfitriones completamente presentables, pero aún faltaban dos cosas: los invitados y el postre.

-Demonios no viene Mimi con el postre- decía un muy preocupado Tai a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?... Demonios nunca aprendes- le regañó la pelirroja un poco irritada.

-Mimi tenía razón no piensas-se burló de él su rubio amigo.

-Mira tú, músico sin ritmo, si no fuera porque sora esta aquí, estarías muerto

- Uy sí, mira, estoy temblando-

-YA BASTA!… por Dios, ¿es que nunca madurarán?- los chicos se pararon en seco, casi no veían a la tierna Sora tan estresada.

- Sora tómalo con calma no arruinaremos la cena con tus amigos de América- comento el castaño- además que podía salir mal…a Mimi ya la conocemos y al otro tipo no pero no le caeremos mal- Matt asintió.

- Si Sora no somos tan tontos…y si Tai lo arruina no le daré desayuno lo prometo- el castaño dedicó una mirada fría y Matt solo soltó una risa burlona.

- es importante Mimi es mi mejor amiga y Joe también... no quiero darles mala impresión- Sora miro serio a los dos chicos – prométanme que no lo arruinaran, se comportaran y nada de apodos ni insultos ¿de acuerdo?- esto último lo dijo mirando al castaño- nada de peleas, y por favor Taichi, nada de querer ligar, ¿lo prometen?- Sora extendió la mano a Tai y a Matt.

- Lo prometo-

- Sí, yo también-

Los tres se estrecharon la mano y se escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-Ya voy- se apresuro el castaño- Hola…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el castaño ya que la señorita Tachikawa venía muy provocativa al parecer de Tai, "_demonios… lo prometiste", __se auto regañaba Tai__- __H_ola vecinos.

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza- Le dijo Mimi dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

- No importa...creo que te estabas arreglando y poniéndote linda- Mimi se sonrojo al instante pues se había notado que lo dijo con sinceridad y no con el plan de coquetear con ella.

-Gracias Tai- y volteó a hablar a Sora y Matt- creo que está enfermo o algo- Mimi nuevamente volteo a ver a Tai y este tenía una cara de pocos amigos, no le había gustado el comentario.

-Hola Joe, creo que tu novia no te ha invitado a pasar-

-Hola...no se preocupen, no es problema. Hola Sora- Éste entro y saludo a Sora y a Matt- wow, así que tu eres el tal Matt-

-Sí ese soy yo, al parecer Sora hablaba mucho de mí, era irresistible... AUCH!... ¿qué hice?-

Así era Yamato Ishida aunque hubiera cambiado de gran manera seguía siendo un engreído y Sora solo lo solucionaba con un pequeño golpe.

-Sí muy irresistible... tanto que te decía que morirías de SIDA cariño- eso no se lo había dicho nunca, sabía que no aguantaba su faceta de don Juan pero creer que moriría de SIDA era otra cosa.

-No me habías dicho eso, me sigues ocultando cosas ¿verdad?, confiesa- los testigos de la pelea no sabían si pararla o seguir viendo, era un poco gracioso, pero así se demostraban su amor. Eso hubiera seguido de largo si no fuera porque Taichi hablo.

- Ya tengo hambre chicos, y es cierto, si Sora no te hubiera salvado sí hubieras muerto de SIDA-

- Mira quién habla, aprovechaste para quitarme el puesto-

-Ja! Eso quisieras Ishida- acababa una pelea y empezaba otra, era una casa de locos. La pelea hubiera seguido si no fuera por Sora que sabía perfectamente cómo acabarla.

- La cena esta lista, ustedes dos lávense las manos- ambos voltearon a ver sora como si algo malo estuviera con ella.

-No somos niños Sorita-

- Pues parecen- esto lo dijo una Mimi un tanto irritada- Por favor compórtense como adultos no como niños, es mi segundo día y la impresión que tengo no es nada buena- era verdad, dos días habían pasado y en el expediente de sus nuevos vecinos. Era extenso, desde acosos y peleas, se podría decir familiares, no era una buena reputación.

-Mimi tu también darás mala impresión si te sigues quejando- eso fue un golpe bajo, su novio se lo había dicho, la estaba humillando y para confirmarlo Tai casi reía a carcajadas en su cara- es verdad cariño, aun no los conoces y ya los regañas, no eres una señora amargada- otro golpe, ahora Matt y Sora también querían reír.

- Creo que mejor nos sentamos a comer, la cena se está enfriando- de tantas peleas se habían olvidado del objetivo de esa noche cenar juntos, tener un buen rato de compañía y conocerse más, pero hasta ahora eso no se había dado- bien, a comer, quiero saber que tan bien cocinas Taichi- el solo sonrió arrogantemente.

- Mimi se nota que no me conoces, se diría que casi soy mejor que los de Iron Chef-

-Jajaja, no creo que sepas que es un huevo, quieres ser mejor que ellos-

- ¿Quieres probar y comprobar lo que dije?, vamos, hazlo. Y no me importaría un poco de respeto como chef Srta. Tachikawa-

- Hasta no probarlo-

Todos empezaron a sentarse en sus lugares, Matt junto a Sora y enfrente de ellos Mimi y Joe, enfrente de la mesa estaba Tai pues era el único sin pareja. Tomaron sus cubiertos y primero empezaron con eso que al parecer era pollo, a simple vista parecía el trabajo de un chef, pero el sabor era lo que contaba más. Mimi dio su primer bocado, empezó por masticarlo y luego saborearlo. No daba señas de que estaba mal o que estaba bueno, volvió a comer y siguió examinándolo, Tai observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía que reconocerlo, la princesita sabía crear suspenso a la situación. Finalmente termino su segundo bocado.

-¿Y bien?...Sé que es bueno pero no has dicho nada- la castaña estaba asombrada. La comida estaba muy bien, y sabía mejor de lo que esperaba- vamos, habla Mimi quiero saber tu opinión-

- Me duele reconocerlo pero esta bueno. ¿Tai como se llama esto?- Bien, eso era malo, nunca se preocupo por preguntarle al chef que lo hizo como se llamaba el platillo. Lo había agarrado en jaque- Estoy esperando, y dime... ¿cómo preparaste la salsa? Está muy buena- Taichi balbuceaba cualquier cosa pero no se le entendía nada. Entonces Matt decidió hablar.

- No lo sé, pero pregúntaselo al Chef del restaurant elegante que esta por aquí... el si sabrá contestarte- atrapado, lo había delatado su mejor amigo. Volteo a verlo amenazadoramente y luego volteo hacia donde estaba Mimi, tenía una expresión de burla que no soportaba- no te pongas así mi querido Tai, el jurado exigía respuestas y yo se las di- termino sonriendo su frase.

-Sabia que algo tan bueno no lo podías hacer tú- ahora ella sonreía arrogantemente.

- Bien sigamos comiendo... no pague tanto para nada-

Y así la cena continuo hablando te las anécdotas de Tai y Matt, la vida de América, como fue que Sora saco a Matt de su faceta de don Juan, al parecer todo marchaba bien, la cena cumplía su cometido. Pero entre tanta charla Tai miraba a Mimi discretamente, era solo que lucía tan sexy y tan apetitosa que le daba hambre de otra cosa y no de la elegante cena que compro. También de repente le echaba un ojo a Joe y por lo que decía, parecía importarle mucho la nueva universidad, pues solo hablaba de eso y comenzaba a fastidiarlo, por otro lado Matt y Sora estaban en la misma situación ya que tenían que escucharlo y él, solo estaba callado escuchando a los demás y mirando a Mimi, y para él estaba muy bien.

- Creo que ya es hora del postre, lo deje en la nevera- indicó la castaña, de pronto todos miraron a Tai que era el más cercano.

- Bien yo iré- se levanto de su lugar y fue directamente a la nevera y si ahí estaba el pastel de chocolate, se miraba sumamente delicioso. Entonces como si de un niño se tratara Tai metió su dedo en el pastel y saboreo la cubierta- nada mal princesita- entonces fue por una cuchara y tomo un pequeño pedazo y se lo metió en la boca. En el comedor todos se preguntaban por qué tardaba tanto y Mimi fue quien se levanto a revisar la situación. Tai tenía el pastel en sus manos y seguía comiendo de él, Mimi entro y miró a Tai inclinado en la nevera.

- Tai, ¿¡que demo...- pero fue interrumpida por que su pastel estaba en su lindo vestido rosa. Tai se había exaltado al escuchar a Mimi, entonces el reacciono y volteo rápidamente, cosa que ocasiono que el pastel se resbalara de sus manos y fuera directo al vestido de Mimi- TAICHI!- el mencionado quería reírse pero no podía el había tenido la culpa de eso-¿no podías aguantar?- él solo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No podías atrapar el pastel?- dijo irónico Taichi- Lo siento... cocinas muy bien Mimi- creía que con eso aligeraría el problema- estaba muy bueno tu pastel- Dio un ligero pisotón en el piso y fue al comedor enfadada, ahí los demás la vieron.

-Creo que no habrá postre- Dijo Matt desilusionado, Sora miro a Tai acusadoramente.

-Mimi creo que te convendría quitarte ese vestido y remojarlo... así no quedara la mancha del pastel-

-¿Y no habrá postre?- las dos chicas lo miraron, y él guardo silencio al instante.

-Bien, tengo un pie pero tengo que meterlo al horno y me tengo que quitar esto-

-Bien ve, nosotros veremos mientras tanto una película. No te preocupes Joe estará cómodo aquí-

La castaña asintió y salió rápidamente del departamento, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de enojo a Tai que la miraba divertido, al parecer disfrutaba de su frustración, siguió su camino y entró a su departamento, sacó el pie de la nevera y lo coloco en el horno, tardaría aproximadamente 30 min para que estuviese listo.

En el departamento de Tai todo estaba calmado, ya que la película que habían puesto era de terror y Joe estaba tan aterrado como Sora, Matt disfrutaba la película porque su novia lo abrasaba cada vez que parecía un fantasma de repente. El único que no estaba con ellos era Tai que sabía que había arruinado las cosas con Mimi, de seguro Sora le haría algo malo, pero no importaba, tenía que ir con ella, pero tenían que saber que él estaba ahí. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño, prendió la luz, puso el seguro y se movió con mucho silencio, no lo tenían que descubrir, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta pero se asusto al escuchar un grito, para su suerte era solo Sora que estaba asustada y aprovecho ese momento para irse de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en el otro departamento Mimi se estaba cambiando de ropa, cortesía de Tai, dos días en su nueva casa y dos cosas malas habían sucedido, era un record, en verdad, Tai es un problema, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se terminó de cambiar, se había puesto una blusa sin tirantes rosa y un mini short, solo faltaba que se horneara bien el pie y regresaría con sus acompañantes, pero algo no estaba bien, la leche estaba afuera y había migajas de galletas en la mesa, ¿era Joe? No, lo había dejado con Sora o quizá se aburrió y regreso, pero no le había avisado, entonces se escucho una risa ya muy conocida a pesar de su corta estancia en el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- lo encaro, él solo mantenía su sonrisa- deberías estar con los demás-

-estas galletas están buenas, ¿las hiciste tu?-

-¿Por qué te comes mis galletas? Eres muy confianzudo, ¿no le tienes respeto a las cosas de los demás?-

-No. Pero enserio, no vine por galletas, en realidad vine a disculparme-

-Oh ya veo, si no recuerdo en la mañana también y creo que no fue sincera-

-Fue un accidente. Acepto que no debí empezar a comerlo, pero estaba muy bueno, como quien lo hizo-

Wow, aquello la dejó algo desencajada y a Tai también, no sabía lo que decía el pobre. Trataba de concentrarse en la cara de Mimi no en lo demás. Ese mini short era un peligro, lo hacía más tonto de lo que era, no tenía la cabeza fría, más bien caliente.

-Debes irte, esto estará en unos 10 min.-

- No lo creo. Primero debo saber si estoy disculpado-

-¿Y lo preguntas? Claro que no, van dos Tai-

-Está bien, pero me perdonarás por las buenas o por las malas-

-¿Eso es una amenaza? Huy que miedo tengo-le respondió irónicamente.

Y en broma Mimi hizo cara de asustada y empezó a temblar, burlándose de la amenaza de Taichi, pero de pronto su sonrisa se acabo cuando este la tomo de las muñecas y la acorralo en la pared.

-Te lo dije, por las buenas o por las malas-

-su...suéltame- levantó la voz asustada

-Tienes que perdonarme-

-Taichi, actúas como un idiota. Suéltame ya. ¡TAI!-

El aludido sonrió, Mimi solo miraba con odio a su captor. Por alguna razón esa cara de odio hacía más sexy a esa chica, pensaba Tai. Sonrió de nuevo, quería darle a entender que su odio le tenía sin cuidado.

-Vamos, esa cara sólo empeorara tu situación, creo que no te conviene-

-Escucha acosador de mujeres, tienes que moverte. Está bien te perdono. ¿Ya me pues soltar?-

Una sonrisa macabra adorno su cara. Algo traía entre manos. Apretó mas su agarre.

-Demasiado tarde princesita- eso se lo susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, se golpeo mentalmente cuando recordó lo que dijo Sora, pero que importaba, esos labios se veían apetitosos, besables.

-Ni se te ocurra- Tenía razón, había empeorado la situación, ahora estaba vulnerable, recordaba lo que había pasado el día que llegó, esa opresión en su estómago, ahora la volvía a sentir, Taichi Yagami no era más que problemas, salía con Joe y no debía de estar en este tipo de situaciones con otros hombres, pero no podía hacer nada, el chico aun la sujetaba y amenazaba con dar su siguiente golpe- Por favor Tai- estaba presa del pánico, pero algo en esta situación le gustaba, no vivía eso a diario.

-Si no fueras tan orgullosa princesita, pero qué bueno que lo eres- esta a casi nada de sus labios, lo deseaba, aunque no se conocieran, él la deseaba y sin duda terminaría lo que había comenzado- déjate llevar Mimi-

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo imposible, el chico ya estaba besándola, con deseo, apasionadamente. Mimi sorprendida buscaba la forma de romper aquel beso, aunque sabía que le sería casi imposible deshacerse de su captor. En un patético intento de zafarse de él movió sus brazos como una lunática pero como era de suponerse no funciono y ella ya comenzaba a ceder ante aquel beso sin ser consciente de que su aroma masculino la estaba atrapando. Ya no ponía ninguna resistencia, esto fue captado por Tai y lo siguiente que hizo fue ir pasando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, acariciándolos. Pero su boca aún luchaba, ¿qué podía hacer? La mente se le iluminó. Dejo su trabajo en la boca y bajo a su cuello, la chica tuvo como un ataque de placer porque soltó un gemido casi grito al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

Ahora es él quien está asombrado por la reacción de la chica. Jaló a Tai a sus labios haciendo un beso el doble de apasionado que el anterior. Ahora sus brazos estaban recargados en su cuello, sus manos se enroscaban en su cabello y él la estrechaba por la cintura.

Eso está mal Mimi, ¡MUY MAL!

Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos de desenfreno. El chico se sentía poderoso, Mimi era como un Red Bull, le daba alas, la situación era intensa, algo en él aumentaba de tamaño rápidamente. Bajo una de sus manos a una pierna y la coloco aun lado de su cintura. La chica dejo salir otro gemido como muestra de excitación, la estaba volviendo loca. Tomo los cabellos castaños de Tai llena de desesperación, aumentaba su deseos, pero se les olvidaba algo. El pie estaba listo y el ruido que causo fue como una alarma para Mimi.

¡DETENTE YA!

Su reacción fue rápida, como si los labios del castaño quemaran. Éste también se separó algo inconforme y molesto con lo ocurrido.

-Vete ya- se limpiaba el labial y la blusa que fueron desarreglados- ¡VETE YA!- volvió a decirle más fuerte.

El castaño quería ignorarla y volver besarla, pero ahora Mimi daba miedo. Se resigno y salió rápidamente del departamento. La castaña hacia berrinches en su interiore, se odiaba, lo odiaba, odiaba el pie. Pero debía regresar y fingir que nada habpía sucedido, sería una larga noche.

Saco el pie del horno y arregló los últimos detalles. Ahora se dirigía con su nuevo vecino, antes de tocar la puerta suspiro muy hondo necesitaría fuerzas para estar tranquila.

Toc,Toc.

Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Matt. Para su suerte.

- Mimi huele bien... puedes dármelo, no hare lo mismo que Tai-

-Sí no, harás lo mismo- eso la puso nerviosa, Tai acababa de hacer muchas cosas- ¿puedo entrar al baño?

- Huy... no te conviene, Tai acaba de salir y fue de esas veces que tarda mucho, por tu bien entra más tarde-

Asá que creían que todo este tiempo había estado en el baño y ella horneando un pie, un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca.

- Vamos Mimi, ven a ver la película- su cara de alivio se hiso de odio-Ve a sentarte con tu novio

- S-sí... coman pie-

Eso sonó estúpido pero que mas daba ya casi acabaría el día y con ella sus preocupaciones, mañana tendría tiempo de pensar. Por ahora mirar la película estaría bien.

* * *

**Y ¿que les pareció? Cualquier comentario, dudas, quejas ,etc. dejadlo en un review, please! **

**P.D.: Quería agregar que hasta el cap 5 seguirá como lo narró DANNYSPARROW, luego será mi tipo de narración. :)**

**Reviews!**


End file.
